Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{3}}{9^{-6}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ \dfrac{9^{3}}{9^{-6}} = 9^{3-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{3}}{9^{-6}}} = 9^{9}} $